


Trust Exercises

by BeyondFandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: The most beautiful thing about bondage is that you're giving your partner the power to destroy you. The strangest thing about bondage is that, in a way, you're hoping they will.





	Trust Exercises

The most beautiful thing about bondage is that you're giving your partner the power to destroy you. The strangest thing about bondage is that, in a way, you're hoping they will. Draco wasn't sure what to say when Harry interrupted their (quite passionate) snogging with a rather pensive "Do you trust me?" He simply stared a few moments and finally settled on "What?"

"I- I'd like to try something new tonight," Harry started, averting his gaze to his lap. "You'll have to trust me, though. A lot, or it won't work."

"What... are you wanting to try?"

"Well, I'd uh- I'd quite like to- to tie you up, if that's all right with you. We don't have to, of course, I just- if it's something you might also be interested in or if you wouldn't mind doing it too-"

Draco put a finger against Harry's lips, a silent  _hush now_. "You're rambling, darling," he said by way of explanation. "I'll try it, but don't you dare try to put me in  _ropes_ , those would never do."

Harry laughed softly. "Of course not, love, you're too fragile for such coarse material, aren't you? Besides, I have something else -- I've had it a while, actually -- just for this."

Harry moved to pull something from the bottom drawer of the night stand. He held out a long, thin box, waiting for Draco to take it. Draco opened the box, carefully removing its contents: six silky pieces of crimson fabric. He pulled the material gently in his hands; it had a slight stretch to it, but didn't give much.

"These seem pretty sheer," Draco commented. "You're sure they'll hold up?"

Harry smirked. "Just how much of a struggle are you planning to put up?"

"You should know me well enough by now to know I  _never_  go down easy." He flashed a nervous grin in Harry's direction. "Can I- Would you mind letting me try them before we start? I want to know how it feels so I'm not too surprised going in."

"Of course, love. Here, let me see that." Harry took the ties from Draco. "Put your hands together for me? Good." He wrapped one of the fabric pieces around Draco's wrist winging the fabric much like a ribbon and pulling it taut against Draco's skin. "Is that too tight? I can loosen it before I finish if it is."

"It's fine, I think," Draco replied, watching as Harry finished knotting the tie in place. "That's it?"

"As far as testing, yes. It'll be a bit different when we actually do it, though."

"How so?"

"Well..." Harry paused a moment to think. "There's multiple ways I'd like to tie you up, assuming tonight goes well and you actually want to do this again. However we do it, your hands won't be in front of you like this. It's really your pick which way we do this, but I think it'd be easiest if we started with something simple, like your hands just above your head or tied to the bedposts. Again, it's your choice really--"

"Thought about this a lot, have you?" Draco interrupted, laughing a bit at the way Harry blushed at being called out so abruptly. "Here, why don't we just go with hands above my head? Untie me and redo it like that, I want to know how that's going to feel, too."

"A-All right, if you're sure. Lie down for me? On your back. Hands above your head, find a position that's comfortable, they'll be there a while. Ready?"

"On with it, love; I know we've got all night but  _please_  don't make me wait forever."

Harry smiled, shaking his head. "Pushy, pushy." He positioned himself so he was straddling Draco's hips, leaning over Draco to tie the fabric around his wrists again. "Too tight?"

"No, it's fine. Go ahead and finish it."

Harry finished securing the knot and sat back, admiring the way Draco looked right now. Wearing nothing but thin silk briefs and completely at Harry's mercy... Harry really couldn't help the way his mind wandered to all the things he could do to Draco right now.

Draco couldn't help but notice the shift in Harry'd demeanor. The way his eyes darkened, how his face turned an even deeper shade f red, the way he bit his lip as if he was getting turned on just from this (and if the hard length tenting Harry's boxers was any evidence, he certainly was). To be fair, it would be a lie for Draco to say he couldn't see the obvious appeal to the situation. He was starting to realise how completely in control Harry was now, and he was getting more than a little worked up from it.

"Harry," Draco said, getting Harry's attention. "Kiss me.  _Now_."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He kissed Draco hard, all the while running his hands over as much of Draco's skin as he could reach. He bit Draco's lip, tugging it between his teeth. Draco meaned into Harry's mouth and then pulled away, tilting his head back to expose his neck. Harry kissed his way down Draco's neck, occasionally stopping to bite down and suck on the skin, relishing the way Draco moaned and bucked his hips up in response.

Harry continued kissing his way down Draco's body, stopping at his chest to play with Draco's nipples a bit. He ran his thumb over one nipple, circling and pressing against it until it hardened, then tugging it lightly between his thumb and forefinger. He ran his tongue over the other nipple, tugging between his teeth and sucking on it as it hardened. He swapped between both nipples, alternating those actions and listening to every beautiful, breathy moan that passed Draco's lips as he did his best to press himself up into every little bit of contact.

Eventually, Harry continued on his original path, kissing his way down Draco's stomach and adjusting his position so that he rested more comfortably between Draco's legs. He stopped his kisses just above the waistband of Draco's briefs. Draco raised his hips suggestively. Harry grinned wickedly, looking up into Draco's eyes.

"What do you want, baby?" Harry asked, knowing how flustered Draco always got when Harry asked him to voice his desires. Sure enough, Draco's cheeks flushed a deeper red than they were already.

"You know what I want," Draco replied, averting his eyes.

"Hmmm, I don't think I do. And I think  _you_  know I can't give you what you want if you won't tell me." Harry trailed his fringers over the insides of Draco's thighs, pleased at the way they quivered at his touch.

"Harry," Draco whined. " _Please_."

"Please what? You still haven't told me what you want." Harry let his fingers wander a bit higher, stroking lightly over Draco's clothed erection.

" _Please_  suck my cock," Draco begged, finally giving in.

"Well when you ask so nicely..." Harry pulled Draco's briefs off quickly, kissing his way up Draco's legs, his thighs, and finally,  _finally_  placing a kiss at the tip of Draco's hard cock. He then ran his tongue along the underside from base to tip, taking the head into his mouth at the end. As he sucked around the head, Draco bucked his hips up, forcing more of him into Harry's mouth. Harry responded by holding Draco's hips down and swallowing down Draco's entire cock, quickly bobbing back up once he did. He did this multiple times, swirling his tongue around Draco as he did.

Draco pulled and pushed against the fabric binding his wrists. He wanted desperately to slide his hands into Harry's hair and pull it, force Harry's head down and hold it so he could fuck Harry's mouth. No matter how much he struggled, the fabric wouldn't give. He settled for crying out, over and over again. "Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry,  _oh_   _fuck_ \--"

Draco could feel his orgasm building, and it only served to make him more desperate. Part of him wanted Harry to suck him 'til he came down Harry's throat, but another part of him -- one that seemed to get bigger and bigger the closer he got -- wanted for Harry to fuck him absolutely senseless  _right now_ , and Draco decided he'd better listen to that part.

"Harry -  _fuck_  - Harry, stop for a second, please," Draco panted out between moans. Harry pulled off Draco's cock with a soft pop.

"Something wrong?"

"No, no, I just- Fuck me.  _Please_  fuck me, Harry."

" _Oh_." Harry summoned a bottle of lube from the nightstand -- there was no way he was going to waste any time getting it himself -- and set to work preparing Draco. It helped that Draco was already so worked up, his muscles relaxed enough Harry could easily work the first finger into him and, minutes later, the second as well. It didn't take long before Draco was pressing back against Harry's fingers as best he could and begging for Harry to give him more, more,  _please more_.

Harry was absolutely certain that  _nothing_  was hotter than Draco begging to be fucked,  _especially_  when Draco was already tied up, and in his opinion, good behaviour was definitely something to be rewarded. Harry removed his boxers, quickly coated his cock with lube, and positioned himself at Draco's entrance.

"Ready?" he asked, looking up to meet Draco's eyes.

" _Merlin_ , yes,  _please_  fuck me now."

Harry pushed in, just the head at first, then slowly sliding in fully. He felt like he could get high off the feeling he got listening to Draco moaning as Harry's cock filled him. Harry started a steady, easy rhythm of thrusting, leaning down to kiss Draco as he did. He loved the way Draco moaned into his mouth, pressed as much of his body against Harry's as he could, begging him now for  _harder, faster, please_.

Harry was more than happy to oblige. He thrusted harder and faster into Draco, adjusting his position until he heard Draco cry out.

"Fuck, right there! Fuck, Harry,  _please_ , again!"

Harry continued fucking roughly into Draco, relishing every desperate cry as Harry pounded against Draco's prostate. Draco struggled even harder against the silky crimson ties. He had his legs wrapped around Harry's hips, but he'd give anything to be able to grab onto Harry right now, pull him as close as possible, rake his nails down Harry's back and digging them into Harry's shoulders. He felt like he'd certainly  _die_  if he couldn't touch Harry soon. He almost wanted to try asking Harry to untie him, but nothing short of the safe word would make Harry do that, and Draco wasn't about to put an end to the night's activities, not when he was  _so close_  and absolutely certain he was about to have the best damn orgasm of his life.

"Harry, Harry, fuck, I'm so close, I- Fuck!" Draco's body went taught as he came, and he squeezed impossibly tight around Harry's cock. Harry fucked him through it, his own orgasm following soon after. As soon as he pulled out, Harry made quick work of untying the fabric still binding Draco's wrists, muttering a cleaning spell for the two of them as he did.

Draco's wrists were red where he's pulled and pushed against the fabric, and Harry kissed along them affectionately. He gently rubbed Draco'a arms, knowing they probably didn't feel too great after all that time in the same position. Draco couldn't help but smile at how caring and affectionate Harry always was after sex.

"C'mere," Draco said, pulling Harry against him and kissing him lovingly.

"That was all okay, right?" Harry asked as he pulled away from the kiss. "It wasn't too much, I didn't hurt you?"

"Yes, love, it was perfect," Draco replied, kissing Harry again. "Y'know, I  _definitely_  wouldn't mind doing that again sometime..."

" _Fantastic_."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, please leave Kudos or Comments! If you've got any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments or send them to [my Tumblr](https://hogwartsfemme.tumblr.com)!


End file.
